


Да или нет

by Rubin_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: "Винцест, Сэм пытается доказать Дину что в его новых "темных" способностях есть свои плюсы. Секс без прикосновений, и с использованием этих самых способностей".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да или нет

Они злятся, они ругаются, они дерутся. До крови сбитые костяшки болезненно пульсируют, а от спазмов в мышцах тяжело даже вздохнуть. Они сидят на полу и смотрят друг на друга, тишину разрывает лишь рваное дыхание да отдаленный шум машин. Ярость никуда не делась, она все еще кипит внутри. Конечно, это не первая драка, и, уж точно, не последняя - Дин это знает. Сэм явно порывается что-то сказать. И если уж совсем честно, то Дин не уверен, что хочет слушать. Ведь все уже сказано, и добавить здесь нечего. Он устал бороться. Это ведь… Ну, это ведь Сэм. Его Сэмми. И может, к черту все? Это все еще его брат. И не важно, что он "не такой". У них вообще вся жизнь "не такая".  
Сэм поднимается и подходит ближе, протягивает руку, чтобы помочь, но Дин отмахивается и пытается встать сам. Удается со второй попытки, да и то уходит он недалеко, тут же рухнув на кровать. Дин морщится от боли в боку, но и Сэму перепало тоже нехило, это успокаивает. Что бы там за сила ни была у Сэма, у Дина все под контролем.  
\- Дин, - тихо произносит Сэм, и что в голосе непонятно - то ли обида, то ли мольба, а может, все сразу. Дин не может разобрать и не отзывается. Он готов поклясться, что сейчас Сэм стоит, прикусив нижнюю губу, и сжимает кулаки с такими же содранными в кровь костяшками, как и у самого Дина. Сэм хочет подойти и в который раз объяснить, что силу можно использовать на благо людей, всего мира и их самих. Что Сэм может удержать контроль над собой, а если нет, то брат поможет. И все это Дин понимает. Он на самом деле понимает.  
Дин прикрывает глаза, спать не хочется, но почему-то зажмуренным легче - тогда он не встретится взглядом с Сэмом. Потому что больше злиться он уже не может. Прикосновения Дин не ожидал, поэтому, когда его ладони коснулись, он вздрогнул и распахнул глаза, поднял руку, чтобы оттолкнуть брата, сказать "нет" или "не сейчас", или… Но сказать он ничего не успевает, потому что Сэм на другом конце комнаты - сидит, прислонившись к стене, чуть откинув голову и смотрит. Прямо, уверенно, не отводя взгляда. Дин недоуменно взирает на свою ладонь: царапин и содранной кожи как и не было, и боли нет. Он даже сжимает пальцы, чтобы проверить. А потом поднимает вторую ладонь чтобы удостовериться, что ему не приснилось. И тихо выдыхает, когда ощущает теплое касание. Ну, ему кажется, что касание. Ведь такого не может быть. Не может? А Сэм произносит тихое "Дин", растягивая имя, чуть просительно, чуть утвердительно, как он всегда делает, когда они…  
Ладонь обволакивает мягким теплом, изгоняя боль. Тепло движется вверх, словно горячие руки, слегка надавливая, осторожно, мягко, но уверенно. Можно использовать во благо… Так говорил Сэм. Дин снова закрывает глаза и откидывается на подушку, будто отдается невидимому Сэму. Легкие касания вдоль ребер, по животу. Дышать теперь легче. Когда тепло, чуть задержавшись над тазовыми косточками, движется ниже, Дин вскидывается, обволакивающе-ласкающее ощущение уходит, а Сэм опускает голову.  
Дверь в ванную - лишь хилая преграда, но Дин уверен, что брат не станет врываться. Он прислоняется к тонкому полотну и слышит тихие шаги, а потом дыхание, там, с другой стороны. Сэм съезжает на пол. Слышен шорох, а еще кажется, что ощущается легкая вибрация. Дину хочется открыть дверь. Вместо этого он подходит к ванной (небывалая роскошь для мотеля) и включает воду, с силой сжимая вентили, поворачивает их до упора. Он пытается унять возбуждение, которое сейчас, как никогда, неуместно. Вода шумит, заглушая все звуки, особенно те, что за тонкой перегородкой. И когда ванна наполнена почти до краев и приходится перекрыть струи, то тишина, кажется, оглушает. Дин стаскивает одежду, бросая ее на пол.  
Вода переливается через край, принимая Дина в обволакивающее тепло, почти как… И это странно, потому что вода должна быть прохладной, хотя уже не удивляет. Член предательски дергается, заставляя Дина сжать пальцами бортики ванны, облизать губы и тут же поморщиться - губа все еще разбита. Но это такие мелочи. Заживет, не впервой. Он сейчас просто расслабится. Теплая вода приятно согревает, и Дин откидывает голову назад, игнорируя эрекцию. И это почти удается. Почти.  
Дин чувствует нежное касание к разбитой губе. В этот раз он не вздрагивает, не отпихивает невидимую силу, хотя знает, если он захочет, то Сэм тут же прекратит. Но дело в том, что Дин не хочет останавливать это. Ранка словно испаряется, но прикосновение не уходит. Его лицо будто целуют губы Сэма, сначала нежно, а потом все настойчивее, и когда это странное давление, так похожее на настоящее прикосновение, прекращается, Дин стонет. Возбужденно. Разочарованно. И открывает глаза. В помещении он по-прежнему один, дверь плотно прикрыта. И Сэм ничего не предпринимает, выжидает, будто спрашивает разрешения на продолжение. Дин колеблется всего несколько мгновений, а потом кивает головой, он уверен, что брат это видит или чувствует. Как - не важно.  
То, что происходит дальше, Дина ни удивляет, ни пугает, потому что он сейчас на это не способен. И уже готов согласиться, есть свои плюсы в чуждой темной силе. Вода начинает жить своей жизнью, свиваясь в жгуты. Член будто сжимают ладонью, сильно, как нравится Дину. По соскам проходят шершавые подушечки пальцев, сжимают, надавливают, гладят. По всему телу словно несколько горячих и требовательных ладоней, они ласкают, находя самые чувствительные места. По низу живота - мягко, чуть царапая, по пояснице движения уверенней, сильней, напористей. Влажный жар сильно сжимает член. Это Дин чувствовал, когда Сэм своим ртом медленно насаживался, заглатывая до основания. И сейчас кажется, что вот он провел быстрым движением по контуру головки, прихватывая губами нежную плоть, а потом слегка зубами. Дин шипит и чуть вскидывает бедра. И да, вот именно так Сэм и делал: сильно втягивал, создавая едва не вакуум, и от этого ощущения Дину всегда сносило крышу. По ногам словно ладонь проходится, шею прикусывают зубы, соски сжимают пальцы, на член насаживается рот. Дин сдерживает рвущиеся стоны, но когда он чувствует проникновение, то сильно прикусывает губу, оставляя на ней кровоточащую ранку. И тут же что-то мягко слизывает каплю, забирая боль, отдавая тепло и возбуждение. Это странное ощущение, когда ласкают везде, когда внутри движения сильные, даже резкие, а на члене не в такт, но тоже сильно - долго это выдержать невозможно. Дин двигается то назад, будто насаживаясь на член Сэма, то подаваясь вперед, погружаясь глубже в горло, чтобы войти полностью, заполнить так же, как заполняет его. Вся странность ситуации отодвигается куда-то на задворки сознания, сейчас и здесь только эти ощущения, этот сумасшедший секс. Эта иллюзия. Эта реальность. И Дин почти жалеет, что это не сам Сэм сейчас двигается внутри, насаживая на себя, впиваясь пальцами в бедра, оставляя красные пятна на коже. Хотя в каком-то смысле это все же он. Дин двигается, и, казалось бы, едва не вся вода должна уже выплеснуться, но она остается внутри ванны, лишь сильнее льнет к Дину, ласкает и сводит с ума.  
Дин больше не может терпеть и, выгибаясь, кончает с протяжным "Сэм", как некоторое время назад тот тянул его имя. Только у Дина получается тягуче и мучительно сладко. И, кажется, он слышит, как стонет за дверью Сэм. А потом Дина сотрясает еще один оргазм, он почти болезненный, отдается покалыванием в каждой клеточке тела. До Дина лишь чуть позже доходит, что это была отдача. От Сэма.  
Когда Дин приходит в себя, то на полу сидит Сэм, уткнувшись лбом в бортик ванны. И Дин запускает мокрые пальцы в его волосы, тот чуть вскидывает голову, сверкая черными глазами сквозь челку. Зрительный контакт длится несколько мгновений, и именно сейчас Дин понимает, что ему пора сделать выбор. Либо принять Сэма вот таким и жить со всеми последствиями этого шага. Либо…  
И почему-то решиться на что-то сейчас сложнее, чем когда он, не раздумывая, отдал свою душу в обмен на жизнь Сэма. Вот такого Сэма. С его темной силой и не менее темными желаниями. И у Дина такие же. Он сжимает ладонь, натягивая волосы, заставляя Сэма приподнять голову повыше, чтобы заглянуть во тьму и решить. Да или нет…

 

Октябрь 2010.


End file.
